MorKa
Known Information MorKa Broca Pim Zura was born and raised in the Drir isles, part of the Ah-Mi’Mae-Rune tribe. He is the First Priest of the Moon Tribe, a summoner, and an alchemist. MorKa spent most of his childhood in the dark, eating bugs. He lived in a hole in the swamps the majority of his past life, with his identical twin sister, Pandora. The two of them worked with their father harvesting organs, blood, and other gore to sell to the black market. He and his sister only left their grave to hunt humans. Pandora currently resides inside of MorKa as a spirit, and can commonly be seen around town whenever a fight breaks out. MorKa spent many years later in life running gangs in the sewers underneath Dace, working as an alchemist and surgeon. He does not speak on this time frequently. MorKa has devoted his life and soul to the worship of the Fae, the Moon Fae in particular. He is the first priest under the black moon, and will happily preach their word at any given opportunity. In the name of his priesthood, he has shed the name "Ozrael" in favor of taking on the name given to him by the Moon Fae, "MorKa". MorKa spends most of his days in Port Frey researching, typically something in relation to Stitchers. He tends to be deadpan and blunt in demeanor, but has a soft spot for a handful of people, particularly his faith. He tends toward logic and science above all else, barely understanding the most common emotions. His laugh is raspy and sounds like a death rattle, and he has a general sleepiness and greasiness to him. He has a love of teeth and collects them obsessively. He is definitely, definitely 100% Fae Blooded. Trust and believe. MorKa thinks that he can speak to cockroaches through a series of clicks and hums. This is absolutely false. Allies *Fyrn (Sister) *Umon-Ra (Mentor, Father) *Vizlo (Girlfriend) *Ira (Partner) *Zura Azur Kai *Roji (Husband - Purely Political) *Shaal-Het *Deon Eon *Ki *Rinarei *Sigurd *Caradoc *Skabs (Child) *Behemoth Enemies *His birth father *Lady Xasha (Former) Obituaries *5am Hang Sesh with a Nadine Assassin *Ganked by a Dollmaker Fanboy *NEVER TRUST THE MOON FOLK Rumors *Rumor has it, Morka likes setting fires just to see the world burn *Rumor has it, if you threaten MorKa, a certain peacock fae will have your head *MorKa actually has a soft spot for Lady Xasha. That or he knows at least seven other people get first dibs on killing her. *MorKa doesn't know math. *Rumor has it, MorKa has stolen the heart of some''one in Port Frey *Rumor has it, MorKa intends to learn alchemy so he can refine romance into a chemical state that he can keep to himself. *Rumor has it, MorKa is actually a teeth-fae Character Inspirations * Lucie Jurin - ''Martyrs * Akira Fudo - Devilman Crybaby * Sucy Mandavaran - Little Witch Academia * Charlie Kelly - It’s Always Sunny in Philidephia * Klaus Hargreeves- The Umbrella Academy * Snufkin - Moomin * Aizawa Shouta - Boku No Hero Academia Soundtrack *Lights Out - Mindless Self Indulgence *DESTROYA - My Chemical Romance *Cemetery Drive - My Chemical Romance00 *The Coast - PUP *Strain - McCafferty *The Many Faces of Dr. Hubert Malbec - Nekrogoblikon *Wretches and Kings - Linkin Park *House of Wolves - My Chemical Romance *Don't Try - Gerard Way *Hospital - The Used